


Amazed

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: For their one-year anniversary, Dahyun and Hansol spend a weekend away at a peaceful cabin in the woods. On this journey, they discover more about how deep their love for each other goes - with the help of the power of music.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Dahyun
Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571074
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



> This story references and is heavily inspired by the song ["Amazed" by Boyz II Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO78oQSSslE). It's not necessary to know the song, but I highly recommend listening to it if you aren't familiar with it!

Dahyun had been looking forward to this day for weeks. In celebration of their first anniversary, she and Hansol were spending the weekend at a small, peaceful cabin in the woods. She couldn’t wait to spend the next two days hiking along winding trails, swimming in a crystal-clear lake, and cuddling up by the fire with her wonderful boyfriend.

For now, though, Dahyun had to be patient—they still had another half hour in the car before they would arrive at the cabin. But, that didn’t mean that they couldn’t enjoy the journey. Dahyun looked over at Hansol in the driver’s seat and smiled at him. He quickly smiled back before refocusing on the road ahead.

Dahyun looked out her window as well, watching as the car glided past grassy field and patches of trees. She stuck her hand out the window, letting out a cheer as the wind whooshed past her fingers.

Hansol laughed along with her. He didn’t mind that she was being loud—they had the radio turned up loud anyway. They continued shouting song lyrics into the wind as they got closer and closer to their destination.

After a few more songs, they quieted down again, listening to the music in silence. When a new song—“Amazed” by Boyz II Men—came on, Hansol immediately reached over to turn up the volume.

Dahyun laughed quietly. “You really love listening to your music, huh? I knew I made a good choice by dating you,” she said.

Hansol smiled in response, then looked back at the road.

“So, how much farther is this place?” Dahyun asked. Hansol had been to this cabin before with his family, but it was Dahyun’s first time. “I’m excited to see…hey, Hansol?”

“Hm?” Hansol said, barely looking her direction.

“Could we turn the music down a bit? I can barely hear myself.”

“Oh, um…” Hansol nervously ran his fingers through his hair, but he didn’t touch the volume control. “Could we, maybe…wait ‘till this song is over first?”

“Oh,” Dahyun said, looking at Hansol in confusion. “Is this your favorite song? No, wait—I thought your favorite song was that one by—”

“No, this one isn’t my favorite song,” Hansol said. He paused a few seconds before continuing. “I like this song because…I kind of…think of it as ‘our song.’”

Dahyun couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across her face. “Really? Why this song?”

Hansol’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “Well, it’s, um, lots of little lines. Like ‘I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes,’ and ‘I've never been this close to anyone or anything.’ But…the main reason….”

He trailed off and took a deep breath. “After we had been together for two months, when I got home from our date at the beach, I was lying in bed and listening to some music. And ‘Amazed’ came up on shuffle, and it was crazy—I’ve heard the song so many times before—but I swear it was like a whole new song. I just couldn’t stop thinking about you the whole time, and then it got to the chorus.

“As soon as I heard that line, ‘I'm so in love with you,’” Hansol continued, “I knew it was real. I knew I was in love with you. And it was the most terrifyingly wonderful feeling I’ve ever felt in my entire life.”

As the full depth of Hansol’s words sank in, Dahyun was overcome with emotion. “C-can you stop the car for a minute?”

Hansol jerked his head toward her in surprise. “What? U-um, yeah, sure.” He pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park.

Without missing a beat, Dahyun leaned over, pulled Hansol close, and kissed him deeply. She was so in love with him, too—not that he didn’t know that. They had professed their love for each other countless times already, but knowing how much Hansol treasured the moment he first realized his feelings…it overwhelmed Dahyun in the best way.

She wrapped her arms around Hansol’s neck as he ran his hands through her hair. They held each other close, with the beautiful melody of “Amazed” still playing in the background of their embrace.

When they finally opened their eyes and leaned back to look at each other’s faces, they were both smiling. “I’m so in love with you, too,” Dahyun whispered, cradling Hansol’s face in her hand and brushing her thumb across his cheek.

Dahyun wished they could stay like that forever, but the end of the song—abruptly signaled by the voice of the radio announcer—was a cruel reminder that she couldn’t freeze time on this perfect moment.

Hansol must have noticed Dahyun’s disappointment because he swiftly pulled out his phone and plugged it in, and before long, “Amazed” was playing over the speakers once again. “Better?” Hansol asked.

“Perfect.”

After sharing one more kiss, Hansol resumed driving. Dahyun resumed looking off into the distance, trying to spot the cabin off on the horizon. But it didn’t really matter whether she found it in five seconds, five minutes, or five years. As long as she had Hansol by her side, she knew this journey would be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

The cabin was beautiful. It was small, but that just made it even cozier. After unpacking their bags, Dahyun and Hansol went for a hike before the sun went down. They followed a scenic trail for twenty minutes, which led them to the lake.

With no one else in sight, the two of them were free to enjoy the lake by themselves. They found a large rock to sit on and take in the view, watching as the sun sank lower toward the horizon, reflecting stunning colors off the surface of the lake.

After a few minutes, they began skipping stones on the lake. Their competition of who could get a stone to skip the most times quickly devolved into a competition for finding the biggest rock to hurl into the lake—hopefully splashing each other in the process.

Unfortunately, the sun set even further, and they needed to make it back to the cabin before nightfall. Holding each other close to distract from the coldness of their slightly damp clothes, they hiked back up the trail to their cabin.

They ate a quick dinner, then decided to throw some logs in the fireplace to warm up. Before long, a crackling fire lit up the room. Hansol grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself and Dahyun as they sat in front of the fire. They stayed quiet while they sat, letting the warm air envelop them.

Dahyun sighed deeply, then she looked over at Hansol. As their eyes met, it gave Hansol a warm, fluttery feeling that felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

Giggling slightly, Dahyun leaned closer, resting her head on Hansol’s shoulder. She was so close that Hansol could smell the perfume on her skin—although, now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure if that floral scent was from her perfume or from spending the past hour in the forest. Hansol didn’t have much time to ponder that question, however, because he was soon distracted by the way Dahyun’s hair draped around him when she shifted her head. With some of her hair resting on his chest and some of it laying on his back, Hansol felt completely surrounded by her love.

Then Dahyun shifted again. Their eyes met once more, a question burning in Dahyun’s eyes, just like the fire next to them. “What are you thinking about?” she asked, her soft whisper somehow echoing around the dark room.

Hansol kissed her. Then, as their lips separated, he answered her question.

“Baby, I’m amazed by you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several references to the song "Amazed" in this chapter - see if you can catch them all :P


End file.
